That Perculiar Day
by Shadoukira
Summary: As far as Tsuna could remember he had been in the shadows. Whether it was an underground fighter, assassin, or just the Dame younger brother of the (in)famous Natsu. He had gone through life this way and when he had disappeared from the underground world of the mafia, he had a clean slate but of course just as he had gotten uses to the normality of everyday life until Reborn enters
1. Chapter 1: Normality

That Peculiar Day

Summary: As far as Tsuna could remember he had been in the shadows. Whether it was an underground fighter, assassin, or just the Dame younger brother of the infamous Natsu. He had gone through life this way, and when he had disappeared from the underground world of the mafia, he had a clean slate. But of course, just as he had gotten uses to the normality of everyday life, a certain hit-man makes his way to the Sawada household.

...….

~Hey, Hello, Hi!~

My name is Shadoukira, or SK for short. This is my first time posting on here but not the first time writing about Katekyo Hitman Reborn ;). I really hope you enjoy the first chapter of this. I will attempt to post weekly if time permits me. I haven't decided if I want any romance in the story yet, so...if you'd like to see it then by all means let me know. I know for sure there will be a few errors even after revising so just bear with me. Give me as much constructive criticism as possible. Thanks 3

...….

*Text messages*

 **In thought**

"Normal conversation"

 **Chapter 1: The End**

…NG…ING…RING!

An arm slowly came from under the covers and stopped the alarm clock on his nightstand. The dark figure slowly got up from the bed and stretched. He cut on his phone just to have the light blind him. He sighed and looked at the time which read 3:35 am. He stood and walked to the bathroom to start the morning. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he rinsed, he looked in the mirror and exhaled as he noticed a few of the many scars from the not so distant past poking out of his shirt. He wiped the remaining water from his face and attempted to deal with his bed head. He returned to his room and dressed in sweats and packed his uniform in his bag with his homework. He went down stairs to see that all the lights were off and all he could hear was the occasional outside sounds. He went in the kitchen and made some breakfast and lunch for himself. He had grown use to eating breakfast by himself since he would wake up at ungodly times in the morning because of the night terrors he would have after returning 6 months prior. He ate and looked at the time and it was 4:05am. He washed his dishes and made sure that the kitchen was the same way before he got in. He sat at the ledge before the door and slipped on his running shoes and looked back at the living area.

"See you later…"

He grabbed his bag and exited the house. He ran toward the city to go to the 24-hour gym. He went there every morning to get a bit of steam off before he was verbally a physically abused by the student body. The last thing he wanted to do was to let his emotions get the best of him and he snaps the neck of one of the students. He ran about 5 miles to the gym and when he walked in he was greeted by the staff. He entered a private room and did his usual workout. It included cardio, weights, flexibility training (w/weights) and he kept up with his taekwondo. He did box in certain workouts just to keep a balance between his arms and legs, but he preferred using his legs. He already had so much blood on his hands. We worked out for 2 hours then, proceeded to use the shower. After exiting he got dressed in his school uniform and went to school. He really wasn't in any rush to get there since he hated that place. As he walked pass his house, he heard Natsu screaming because he was late to early morning practice. He raced out the door, and for a moment he wondered why Tsuna was outside this early, but he just raced to the school grounds. Tsuna just took his time to get to the gate and noticed that the Perfect of Nanimori was patrolling the school grounds. He walked inside of the school and went to library and tried to look interested in a few of the books. The librarian was looking at Tsuna for a moment and wanted to help him, but he bell rang and Tsuna made his way to the classroom. When he arrived, everyone was talking a socializing as normal. As he reached his seat, he was tripped up and just to keep the facade, he fell flat on his face. The class laughed and Tsuna slowly rose and sat down. He crossed his arms and placed his head on top to ignore his surroundings. He was close to falling asleep until he heard the teacher enter. He was barely awake through both classes. When the bell rang to signal for lunch, he walked to the roof and began to eat. I stayed quiet because he knew that Hibari was taking his afternoon naps. After eating he decided to take a nap as well. He didn't care if he had missed P.E and possibly Home Eco. He took in some fresh air and when he closed he eyes it was blank. It seemed as if he was asleep for only 10 minutes before he felt someone nudging him.

"Tsuna, get up or you will miss P.E…you can't be missing class like this."

He opened his eyes just to see Natsu looking down at him. Tsuna sighed and smiled.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I h-hadn't been k-keeping tr-track of ti-time…"

 **I hate this stuttering crap…I wish I hadn't even thought of doing it when first got here. I should have just been mute…**

He stuck through two more class periods of torment before going home. As he cut a few corners, he felt as if he was being watched. They were staring hard too. He ignored it since he was relatively close to home. As he got closer, he could feel some killing intent oozing from someone. Still he ignored it because his hyper intuition told him to just leave it be. As he entered the house the first thing that he saw was the bright smile of his mother.

"Oh, my little Tuna fish is home. How was your day?"

"It was great…I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Alright, I'll come wake you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you."

As he went to his room and just dived into bed and tried to sleep most of the frustrations away.

…...

I'm sorry that the first chapter wasn't that eventful. I just didn't wanna put too much or too little in the chapter (I don't think I found the balance yet). I just wanted to set up a few things so I wouldn't have to do it later. I will get into more depth out the Sawada household dynamic in the next chapter when a certain someone enters.

~See ya!~

…...


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing

….

~ Hi, Hello, Hey! ~

Its SK here to deliver another chapter. I'm sure this is quite late for a chapter but, I have been going through a few things in between these chapters. I have gotten some reviews and I'm not sure if I can have their names up here, but I'd like to thank you guys/gals for leaving a review. I'm just gonna ask permission up here and now. I want to answer questions and have a genuine interaction with each reader, so I'd like to use this space to do that. So, if you leave a review, just tell me if I can add it at the beginning before the story. Please leave feedback . Thank you.

~ Couple years later update! ~

I haven't typed on this story in a while (2 or 3 years Q.Q). That will be explained at the end of this chapter.

~ Side Note ~

I'm extremely rusty and haven't been typing, so I'm just getting back into the flow of things.

….

~Dream/Flashback~ (usually in the perspective of the person in the flashback/dream)

 **~Where we last left off~**

When he got to his room, he dove into bed and tried to sleep most of the frustrations away…

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End**

Tsuna couldn't seem to catch a break with the amount of torment he receives daily. Up until recently, the night terrors have been on a steady decline. First, they happened every night, which caused him mental, emotional, and physical damage. Over time they slowly disappeared, but for some reason, they always come when he had found happiness in his life. The recent terrors have been reflecting on his time as a ring fighter.

~The room was cold, dark, and damp. The food was awful, but without the bare minimum they gave me, I would have just let Death take me into its loving arms. The only thing that could be done was move around to keep my mind off the conditions of the cell. For the most part, I would train as much as my body allowed me to then rest. That's what majority of the time in this place was being spent on (since there was no way to tell whether it was day or night). It was a disturbing place to be in. The thing that rattled me the most was when the sound of jiggling keys and the hard thuds of the guards came down the hallway, it was time to kill or be killed.

The first few times in the ring was a small glimpse of hell. The opponents I faced were 3 times my size and had grown accustom to seeing the blood of their enemies. I've tried just defending myself, but that proved to be unless. One fight snapped me into the reality I was in. Every match had a ref that slightly facilitated each fight since the Contractors (Masters) wanted to see blood and gore, but they wanted to take their fighters home to train them or punish them until their next match. This time around there was no Ref. The Contractors decided to have their own match and it was a fight to the death. They took their weakest fighters and placed them in the ring. I was the weakest, of course, and my opponent was the weakest in the opposing contractor's inventory, but he was still relatively bigger than me. When the fight began, I made it a goal to dodge and hit my opponent in the weak spots to take him down swiftly and try not to kill him.

For the first few minutes, it was going well. Dodge, dodge, hit, hit, dodge, get hit a few times then tossed, getting up quickly, and get to a less vulnerable spot. It was smooth sailing so far. The only thing that I forgot to add to the equation was those weird flame things that some opponents seem to get at different times. I've taken notes on the ones I've witnessed in the ring. The green one made their body hard. When the opponent had the light blue flame, with every hit, it appears the energy I had just disappeared. The worst of them was the yellow one. I would think that throughout the fight they would get tired, but they would get faster and stronger with every passing minute. This time around this opponent had an Indigo looking flame. As soon as I saw it, I backed off and was very defensive. I didn't bother moving around too much since I had no clue as to what this new color would do. I searched around the ring to find my him, but he seemed to have disappeared completely. Moments later, he reappeared closer to me then disappeared. I wanted to wipe my eyes to see if I was dreaming, but he was still blipping in and out of existence. I didn't want to be a sitting duck. I continued moving, looked around, and kept my guard up. Then out of nowhere, I felt a fist in my stomach and I fell to the ground. I tried to get up and fight back, but I couldn't keep up to where he was, and I got knocked unconscious.

For the moments I was conscious, all I could hear was the grunts of my opponent as he threw every punch, the shouting of the audience telling him to keep going, the infuriated shouts of my Master telling me get up and fight back, then the other Master was laughing, and drooling at the amount of money he was about to get from this fight. My body was limp and bloody at this point and I was reaching for the light. When I came face to face with Death, I felt a sudden pulse. Not the ordinary beating of the heart, it sent a wave of heat throughout my entire body. It felt energized, but strangely calm. Just as my foe was about to throw the "last blow," I caught his fist. The audience seem to get hit with a wave of silence. The Master that was boasting about his impending win nearly chocked. The master looked closely and noticed a small flame on my forehead. I had no control of my body at this point. I stood slowly and when I looked at the man that was determined to kill me, the man's eyes grew wide as his saw that my brown doe eyes turned into those of a fierce beast.

He moved away and disappeared and watched my every move carefully. He wanted to go in for the kill, but he didn't want to risk anything. He stayed quiet and moved around quite a bit. When he felt he had the opportunity, he attacked, but was met with a fist to the face. It burned so much. He hit the wall and was stuck inside. I approached him slowly and just before the man could get his thoughts straight, I was throwing a barrage of punches and with every hit, it came with an intense burn. I didn't feel like himself at all. It was like my body was possessed. My body just unleashed all the pent-up anger that had accumulated over the time I've been in this situation. When my body stopped, I snapped back into the driver's seat and was staring at the work he had done. He wasn't breathing, and he was bloody. I looked at my hands and it was covered in blood. I chocked. Moments after realizing everything was real, I felt weak and dropped to the ground. I accidently touched my face and smeared blood on it and I immediately threw up. After placing my stomach on the floor, all I could do was cry, all the yelling and cheering from the crowd just became muffled. My Master came down and his servants place the usual transport attire on me and escorted me out. Everything after that was a blur...~

Tsuna jumped up from bed after hearing a very loud thud sound from down stairs and the agonizing yell coming from Natsu. He opened the door to hear Natsu calling someone a "child" and calling him a "little bastard." After those words were spoken, he could hear several thuds and then silence. He waltz down the steps and saw his brother on the ground holding his head as a small baby in a suit was standing in the door way. His mother had her usual smile as she watched the two interact. When she noticed Tsuna standing there she had an even bigger smile.

"Oh Tsuna, you are up from your nap. We have a guest that will be tutoring Natsu. His name is Reborn."

Tsuna looked down at Reborn, and he could sense the flames circulating around him. It was also mixed with killing intent and the scent of blood.

"I-It's nice t-to me-meet you. My n-name is Tsunay-yoshi Sawada. Please t-take care o-of my br-brother."

 **I need to be careful around him…he could be dangerous.**

He bowed, and the child nodded.

 **So, this is Dame-Tsuna huh…**

"Well I see that 1 of the 2 has manners."

"But you are only a child! Even if you are a tutor, Tsuna needs it more than I do!"

Reborn hit Natsu with a green toy hammer and jumped on his head.

"I'm not here for Dame-Tsuna, I am here to make you the boss of the Vongola."

That name seemed to ring a bell to Tsuna. He stood there and pondered on where he heard that as his brother was getting the news and being shock and was soon followed by abuse. Natsu eventually escorted Reborn to his room. Tsuna stayed in the living room for a while before being called to the table to eat. As usual the food was expertly cooked by Momma. Reborn sat at the table and the interaction between Natsu and his newly pronounced tutor was completely toxic. Just about everything Natsu did was criticized by Reborn. This ran well into the night, then everything was silent. Tsuna stayed up and worked on the homework which he took no interest in. After getting thought the last question, he went back downstairs and placed on some shoes and took a walk around the neighborhood. Though he was not particularly fond the darkness, he found it strange that the atmosphere of the night life soothed him. Maybe it was the fresh air or the moonlight. Eventually he stopped at the local park and sat on a swing and starred off into space before snapping into reality. He felt that he was being watched. It was a linger feeling at first after leaving the house. Now it was on the forefront of his mind. Tsuna didn't make any sudden or noticeable movements. He checked his phone, stood slowly, and proceeded to stretch before heading back to the house. Just as he suspected, this thing began to follow him. Still Tsuna stayed calm and made his way back to the house. Around a couple corners and a long stretch of road later, he made it back safely. When he was about to open the door, he could hear a meow come from the entrance.

"Oh, it's just you Kiki, you really got me this time. I'm sure you're here for your nightly snack, huh."

Tsuna wiped the sweat from his brow and went in the house. He went into the cabinet and got a can of food that he kept just for these occasions. He slid open the back doors and called Kiki to come get her snack.

….

~UPDATE~

Hey guys it been a long couple of years….

I'm just recently looking back at this and wanted to type and enjoy the project I'm working on. I've been swept in the wave of life up until recently. I graduated high school, went to college, and jumped into work. I haven't had anytime to myself and I feel out of love with doing things like this. With recent events, I have a lot of time on my hands and picked back up with small things I like doing. I am happy that I'm back Q.Q. With that being said, I have no clue when the next chapter will be out, but there will be a Chapter 3 out.

~ Seeya Later ~


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Interaction

….

~ Hi, Hello, Hey! ~

Its SK here to deliver another chapter. I've been waiting for a couple weeks just to see if anyone would leave any suggestions or review, so I can start up the interactions and none have popped up, so we shall just keep chugging along. I'd like to thank everyone that followed the story and hope you will continue to follow this journey.

!Warning!: There are some touchy subjects expressed in this chapter in relations to self-harm…

…

 **~ Where we left off ~**

Tsuna wiped the sweat from his brow and went in the house. He went into the cabinet and got a can of food that he kept just for these occasions. He slid open the back doors and called Kiki to come get her snack.

 **Chapter 3**

He watched Kiki as she ate her food and pet her every so often before heading inside. As he went up the stairs, he could hear slight noises coming from Natsu's room. Tsuna was genuinely curious as to what was happening but had a feeling that it would be an awful idea. Tsuna entered his room and noticed a few things were moved and attributed it to Reborn getting a bit more recon on the next Vongola Boss's little brother. He dressed in his night clothes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Tsuna was jolted awake by the sound of Natsu screaming. He couldn't get out of bed fast enough to see what had happened. When he reached his door, he could see Natsu drenched in water and was dripping on the floor. Reborn was stand in between Tsuna and Natsu.

"Now do get ready for school."

"Did you really have to wake me up like that! I could have gotten up just fine by myself! Tsuna would have needed the help!"

He stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Natsu had always been a grouch in the morning, but with Reborn being here, Tsuna could tell all the angry that was gonna build up and be dumped on him. He knew Natsu couldn't lash out on Reborn. Even if he didn't have the same senses he had, Tsuna was sure that Natsu wasn't that stupid. Reborn went downstairs in the mean time and waited for Momma to get breakfast ready. Tsuna went back into his room and placed his homework inside of his bag before hearing Natsu reentering his room. Tsuna then proceeded to enter the bathroom to go about his morning routine. He felt weird being able to calmly go about his morning without rushing. As soon as he got dressed, he went to the dining table and Momma served his food to him.

"Good Morning Tsuna, I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"Me-Me too. There w-was a lot of co-co-commotion going on this morning."

Tsuna could feel Natsu glaring at him, but he didn't bother to look up.

"Well I'm glad to see you up."

She pecked him on the cheek and took Natsu's dishes and he went towards the door. As he stepped outside, he was greeted by his best friend Yamamoto, Takeshi. They meet around secondary school through sports and they have been inseparable.

"Good Morning Ms. Sawada!"

"Good Morning Takeshi-kun, have a good day at school and watch Natsu for me!"

"I always do, and I will."

Natsu shut the door and it was just Reborn and Tsuna left at the table. It was an awkward moment until the little lizard on Reborn's hat approached him. He hopped onto his shoulder and rested there.

 **It isn't very often that Leon does that….**

Tsuna raised his finger and Leon walked onto his finger. He eventually made his way all the way to his shoulder and nuzzled up to him.

"W-what is he?"

"He is a Chameleon, and his name is Leon."

Leon then licked Tsuna's cheek and he smiled. After finishing his breakfast, he cleaned his dishes and was about to head out the door before noticing that Leon had been resting on his head.

"O-oh s-s-sorry Reborn-san, I forgot to return Leon to you."

He carefully handed Leon off and made his way to the school. When he arrived to the gate of the school, he could see the wave of students entering the school. He really didn't like the crowding very much, but he could tolerate it. He roamed the hallways a bit and was hearing Natsu's name. When he reached his desk, he got the full details of what was going on.

"…did you hear of what happened this morning? Sawada-kun confessed to the school idol in his underwear it was hilarious!"

"What really?! That seems very out of character for Sawada-kun."

"That's not even the best part, he then challenged the Kendo clubs Captain to a match."

"Woah! When is that happening…"

The group of girls talked a while longer and somehow came around to comparing boys around the school. Ten minutes goes by and the teacher finally started homeroom.

The day dragged on and finally the fight was going to begin. Tsuna thought to go see his brother, but he had better things to do then watch. As he was about to leave, Reborn hopped onto his head.

"Dame-Tsuna where are you going?"

"H-home, I have h-homework…"

"You not going to watch over your brother's fight?"

"I d-don't wanna be in-involved, h-he's strong a-and I believe he can defend himself…."

Tsuna wasn't sure whether that lie was good enough, but if it got him out of that situation he was fine.

"Hmmm, I see."

He went in the direction of his student and Tsuna began to head to the 24- hour gym a couple towns over. He really didn't know the outcome of the fight, but with Reborn being there, he could tell that Natsu would win. He arrived at the gym and went to the locker room to change. As he stripped himself of his school clothes, he caught a glimpse of his body in the mirror in the far corner of the room. He just looked at all the scars that had accumulated over the years. All off them still held the memories of when they were a fresh wound. Some were through fights, others were through torture, then he eventually inflicted hurt to himself…

Tsuna wasn't proud of any of the scars, but the self-harm scar disappointed him the most. Some were still somewhat fresh from nights prior. He had relapsed and was angry at himself for it, but he was fighting every day to not fed into that destructive behavior anymore. Those days were the lowest he had felt but also in a twisted way, he liked the feeling of the blood leave his body. He didn't know why or where this came from. Tsuna chalked it up from when he fought in the death matches. He eventually got used to the gore of it all and began to enjoy it. He was taken out just as he did. That feeling of it all gave the rush he didn't get in his regular life with his family.

He shivered just thinking about it and finished getting dressed. Before Tsuna exited the locker room, he placed on his headphones and went to go warm up. Tsuna planned on wearing himself out this time around so full body and to put the icing on the cake, he was gonna max out to make sure he would just pass completely out when he got home.

After a 3 hour work out and an hour ride home, he reached the front door of his home. Tsuna hadn't even opened the door before hearing Natsu shrieking in pain. When he stepped in the door he saw that Reborn had him in a pretty compromising position.

"Now what was it that you said to me?"

"AHHH! YOU PIPSQEAK! I'M GONNA PUNT YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"You can try too."

Reborn dug his shoe in between Natsu rub and he just hollered louder. Tsuna moved around them as quickly as possible without stepping on Natsu. All he could muster was to shake his head because he truly thought he brother couldn't be that stupid after the first encounter with Reborn. Then again Natsu hadn't encountered someone like Reborn nor had the street smarts that Tsuna did, so Natsu would have to learn the hard way. Reborn kicked the back of Natsu's head and caused him to hit his head on the floor board. Tsuna was fighting the urge to laugh in his face but having to deal with an angered brother is not on his agenda. He went upstairs and listened to Natsu chase Reborn throughout the house. The amount of yelling and stumbling around was starting to give Tsuna a headache so he went downstairs to see what his mother was up to.

"Ahh my little Tuna Fish, you made it home, did you have a good day at school?"

He just nodded his head and pointed at the stove.

"Would you like to help? I always could use a hand."

Momma's smile always warmed Tsuna heart and put him at ease even amongst all this chaos. They both prepared dinner and made small conversations in the meantime.

"Man, those two are quite energetic. It has been about 30 minutes, huh…well at least they are getting along."

Momma went back to humming her little tune and Tsuna found it funny that she never really seemed to notice the actual situation that was happening around her, but all things considered, she was kept in the dark about a lot of things, so he wasn't entirely surprised. Nevertheless, he loved her and if she was happy and safe, he didn't care.

Once dinner was done, Reborn had taken his place at the table and Natsu stumbled into the dining table and looked rough. Tsuna couldn't help but looked down because if he didn't he would laugh right in Natsu's face.

It was awkward the first few minutes then Momma broke the silence. She made conversation with Natsu but his angrier was oozing out with every answer. Momma didn't pay it any mind. Tsuna just watched the interaction between the two and he began to calm down.

"Natsu you should eat more vegetables."

"Naw I'm good."

"Listen to your mother Natsu."

Natsu's snapped to Reborn as if he was about to throw a push but refrained since they were sitting at the table.

"You don't tell me what to do midget."

Reborn had has usually blank expression on his face but those soles black eyes told a different story. Tsuna ask for a second helping of rice and Momma gave him some more vegetables alongside it.

"I need you to be big and strong too Tsuna."

She smiled, and he nodded and returned the favor he then focused on his food.

"You can give up on that Momma he isn't worth that much and that is just wishful thinking. I have a better chance of protecting you then he does."

Tsuna's eyes snapped to Natsu but he quick went back to his food since he didn't want to even entertain him with a response. Tsuna could tell Reborn was looking at him so he just let it go. The last thing he needed was the #1 Hitman digging into his personal life. Natsu just grabbed more meat and this silence began to fill the room. Tsuna eventually finished eating and washed his dishes. He saw that Reborn was done as well and took his up. He slid his chair in and excused himself. When he reached his room, he went face first into his bed. He wanted his body to melt into his bed, but he had to go through his nightly routine before heading to bed.

After about 30 minutes he made his way to his bed and cut off his lights and passed out. An hour had passed before he felt something strike his head.

"HIIIEEE!"

He tumbled out of bed and was in a daze. He looked around and found Reborn standing on his desk.

"R-Re-Reborn! What was that for?"

"Your homework isn't done Dame-Tsuna…"

Reborn looked directly into Tsuna's eyes to make sure that he wouldn't lie to him again. Tsuna signed sheepishly and began to rub his head.

"I-I didn't fe-feel like doing i-it tonight. I was go-going to wa-wake up early to do it."

"Why put it off until tomorrow, when you have all this time tonight? I guess that's why you don't get full marks in class…half of the sheet is empty."

It felt like a whole interrogation and the only way Tsuna would get out of it was if he just does the homework. He stood slowly so he wouldn't stumble into anything and sat at the chair. His homework was ready and waiting for him.

"Now Dame-Tsuna you have 5 minutes to complete it with full marks or you will receive a punishment."

Tsuna did hesitate to start. Any threat coming from his mouth was a promise. The only issue was if he did get full marks under 5 minutes, then the name "Dame-Tsuna" would be put into question. Then again, he wanted to go to sleep so he could leave the house for his morning jog. He weighed the option and decided that he would much rather him believe he receive the name because he lacked the motivation and had given up. The repercussions behind this would be Reborn on his ass making sure that he would get it done. I'm sure his reasoning would be that he didn't want the next Vongola boss's brother to be known as an idiot.

He pondered a bit to long and Reborn hit his head again.

"You have a minute left and you are only half way done with the page."

Tsuna went into to overdrive and rushed through every answer and when he reached the last one he pushed the paper away from him and rested his head on the desk.

"Finished with 5 seconds to spare…"

Reborn looked over the paper and to his surprise they were all right. He looked at Tsuna before placing the paper back on his desk.

"They are all correct…"

Tsuna sighed in relief but was soon meet with the same head pain from earlier.

"HEEII!"

He rolled on the floor in pain and before he could say anything Reborn had already made his way to Natsu's room.

 **I don't see how he isn't getting full marks on class…whatever he isn't apart of my mission…but I do want to see what becomes of him…**

Reborn pondered on what to do with Tsuna a bit more but pushed the thought to the back of his head for the time being and went to bed.

….

Hey guys, Thank you for reading! I know it has been a while since the last update, but it was totally out of my hands. I was in the radius of a hurricane and was told to evacuate. My family didn't since we didn't have the funds or a place for our pets to stay. We cut the usage of electronics and I typed as much as I could before it died Q.Q. Nevertheless, we are safe and have move on from that. I recently started a new job which allows me to have a bit more time, but I am also getting another to support my family. I know it will not interfere with updates, but I do update my current situation on my Profile page so if you want to know how far along I am or if there is a setback on the chapter, look on my Profile. I encourage you all to leave reviews, questions, and suggestions. I would like to interact with you all 😊.

~See ya in the next chapter~


End file.
